


Journey of a golden thread.

by khding



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Comfort, Dom/sub Play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/M, It was supposed to be a one-shot, Multi, Pokemon human hybrids, Sex, Spanking, all og characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khding/pseuds/khding
Summary: This is a journey through the world of Pokemon, though not one that you might think of.Journey to the Jiada region, where cold winters and warm summers hide some phenomenal people and places. A region with people, Pokemon, and something in between.Press start
Kudos: 4





	1. Ghouls, Goodras, and Bug Buzz

They say that every person has a story.

  
  
This story has several people in it, so it could be viewed as multiple stories. Though that’s not here nor there. Instead let’s talk about a region. A region that most don’t know yet. Cryptic yes, but every story must start somewhere.

  
So where do we start?

A small little house, or at the very least small for its denizens. It’s a large enough building all things considered. Poorly taken care of though and far away that most wouldn’t view it as important. It’s a place that would make most people crazy. All except for a few. It’s nothing special, just a small room. Or rather a large room that looks quite small to him. People like him, they didn’t shrink with age like they should. The room had a few belongings. A carpet, well worn yet dusty. A large armchair facing the fireplace. A wall lined with bookshelves, each containing a story of someone long ago.

“Grandpa! Tell me the story again?”

Lights flicker in tune with a cacophonous earth rattling. Clay and compact dirt thud on top of a bent knee as the teal accented golem looks fondly around the room. A Golurk that’s very out of place on that tiny couch underneath him. 

“You always love that story huh? Fine, fine, I’ll tell it to you again. But promise me that you’ll sleep okay?”  
  
“ I promise Grandpa!”

The shadows in the room grow and twist as pale flames shrink until they are naught but pinpricks. In return, a separate glow. One much larger as the girl clamoring for one last story, she promises! A singular glowing red light that passes back and forth between the eyeholes of her mask. Though in her case...it’s not a mask. A Duskull shawled in reaper’s cloth.

He coughs, a loud booming thud that rattles his earthen ribcage.  
  
“A-”  
  
“Can we skip that part grandpa! Every story starts with a long time ago!”

For someone with a skull mask and no apparent lower jaw, the girl sure can lip.

“I thought you wanted me to tell you the story?”  
  
“Yeah...but I want to skip the boring parts! Get to the fun stuff, get to the fun stuff!”

He can’t fault her excitedness. She’s a little girl after all, even if she is dead

“Kids these days….”  
  
His head shakes as he laughs to himself.  
  
“Okay, okay. I’ll get to the fun stuff.”  
  
“There was a little girl, not much older than you are my dear. She was sickly.”  
  
“How sick was she grandpa?”  
  
“Very sick. Deathly ill all the time. Her parents were always worried.”

“What did they sound like grandpa?”  
  
“Her mother would wail ‘My little girl is sick! Sick! She is always so sweaty!’”

There was a pause to allow the skull girl to laugh. There was always one around this time, something about his gruff voice attempting a falsetto being comical. Humph.  
  
“Her father would beg and plead with doctors. ‘My little girl! Help my little girl!’”

His voice didn’t deepen, his natural tone enough to reach that register. Rather he recalled the man, that man had a lighter voice, though that was in the man's years on death's doorstep.  
  
“In the end though, the doctors didn’t know what was wrong with their sweet little girl. Their sweaty little girl.”  
  
“She would hide all day?”  
  
“She would hide all day, yes, in a little corner. Then one day she grew tired. She wanted to face the morning sun once more.”  
  
“She ran outside right?”  
  
“Yes sweet pea, she ran outside to face the morning sun.”  
  
“The towns folk that day bore witness to an amazing sight. A small little girl emerged from her house into the village. There was no sun, just pouring rain. The village people stopped and stared as light wrapped around this girl. Water and sweat and light swirling as the little sickly girl no longer stood in front of them. But someone much larger. Hair buns encased in snail shells. Twin tails made of slime. Green cheeks.”  
  
“She evolved into a Goodra!”  
  
“Yes sweet pea, a Goodra. She was first of our kind.”  
  
“...they were scared of her right papa?”  
  
“Of course my dear, they were scared. Pokémon had long since been part of us, yet no one had been part Pokémon. She was the first.”  
  
“...didn’t they...?”  
  
“Aye, they chased her off. They chased her until she couldn’t run anymore. But they had long since given up, the monster chased away to a small hill. There she lay, days upon days. Days to weeks. Weeks to months.”  
  
“She was scared right grandpa?”  
  
“Of course she was. She cried days upon days. Yet she seemed fine, that cave she was in had managed to keep her alive.”  
  
“And then!”  
  
“A hand reached out to save her. Her princess charming.”  
  


“Yay!”  
  
“Why are you excited? You’ve heard this story before sweet pea.”  
  
“Because princess charming is cool!”  
  
His head shakes one more, the stories progress mirroring his granddaughter’s own shifting body. From what was across the room and running with all the energy in the world to in his lap, though still with that same energy. She was always upbeat, that single eye pulsating in joy.  
  
Though right now?  
  
There was a bit of exhaustion, that singular red pupil altering, drooping at two sides.  
  
“C’mon grandpa!”  
  
YAWN  
  
“Tell…the rest of…the story!”  
  
It's a simple effort to pick her up, his large gauntlets picking up the cuddly ghoul. Stomping once, twice, and gone into the wind.

\----------------------------------------

Blood. Why did it have to be blood? Blood was never a good thing out of body, anybody...but this was ridiculous. Ankle deep in red ichor and she was really just not okay with that. Brambles within the wooden cavern tipped with claws of amber. Sounds bounded back and forth creating a staccato beat that played with her ears. 

Beth, Anne, and Lee would hate it. 

She had already regretted entering into the crevasse, of course she had...but she was the only one that fit. Scraping and sidling into the entrance was already difficult enough...shudders crept up her spine as she imagined the others following her in. 

Though now the shudders seem a lot more justified. Her body turns and toils as she wades through darkened pools, her fingers mere shadows within the grotto. Arms are restless, buzzing with activity as she so desperately wants to leave but something won’t let her. Iron musk and vapors cloud her rationale as she continues stumbling in the dark. 

Part of her wants to just...leave, but her trek onwards is not halted. Not when her feet shuffle past shards of amber. Not when her eyes strain to catch the remains of a chipped and rusted blade. 

Not when she trips face first into the pool.

She merely gets up and continues her crusade towards…. somewhere. She’s not sure. Is...is this how Beth, Anne, and Lee feel when the pheromones affect them? This sense of surrender and defeat and sorrow? Her thoughts felt like they were boiling water, toiling and rumbling but they just...couldn’t escape. A lid kept them taut. 

Deeper and deeper she went, it felt like days. Ages. Centuries. When would her forced pilgrimage end? Would it be when her body keeled over from exhaustion and pain and agony? From the rumblings of her stomach chewing itself up in search of sustenance. From her feet rebelling. From her hive finally growing restless and consuming her flesh?

It had always been a possibility. She had always known that to be a possibility. It’s one of the first things that they were taught by parents. Take care of your hive. She...didn’t have a choice in the matter anymore though. She couldn’t choose.

There was part of her that wished that it was a merciful death.

There’s one more doorway...or was it an arch. It was there. She knew of it. She hoped that she would escape through it intact. 

Her eyes shut in agony. It was as if the gods had thrown suns into a singular room. Her arms went up to shield her gaze from the blaring beams…. she could move again.

SHE COULD MOVE AGAIN.

Joints and limbs ached as she tried to turn around and vacate the room immediately…. but then it stopped. Her body refused to turn. Motions to move against were impossible. There was freedom...but only in the choice to move towards the light. Was that…. was that freedom at all though? 

Thought for later...like a lot of the thoughts that were coming from this forced expedition. Chest up, chest down. She could only move forward.

So steps were made.

Squinting through the light, she made her way through towards...wherever she was going. Then she saw it. 

A large chunk of amber, crystalline and bloodied from some substance. The surface was clear, with angular reflecting light and herself across different perspectives. A hand, her hand, goes up to examine the crystal closer. Her 3 chitin digits can't’ even scratch it. Black eyes mirror in the reddish orange structure…. but she can see something. Peering closer into the looking glass is...a person. A small person. A red dress, some boots, and a fur coat. She’s...small Too small. Barely a hatchling. Fingers reach out to touch the girl….and her hand pierced though. It rippled, liquid and solid around her digits. It was akin to the jellies made from honey; the Matron’s special. Cool liquid swam around her as she reached further and further. She worried for the hive in her arm...yet it didn’t go in. There was a coating, some form of coating around the hexagonal divots in her forearm. 

Fur. Fingers curl around fur. Eyes claw open as fuzzy textile rubs against her hand. 

She’s pulling, she feels compelled but she’s pulling. A leg pushes against the crystal….it’s not going in. What is this thing? Thoughts unneeded brush away as she feels her digits enter the air once more. She’s falling. She’s falling but the girl is in her arms. Bracing…..

Air. She’s not falling into the blood. The wind whistles around her as her hair flows upward. She’s freefalling. 

The light pierced the canopy that grew more distant with each heartbeat, the clouds swirling above uncaring for what lay below. Screams cut off by the air rushing around her. How has the girl in her arms not woken up yet? They’re FREEFALLING!

As the bark of the great tree quickly enveloped the rest of her vision...she made peace in her soul. She was about to die. She was absolutely about to die and there was nothing she could do to change that. 

Or well...that’s what she thought at least. 

Not the first time today that she felt her innards jump and swirl, but then again it would be somewhat disconcerting that it had already happened once, let alone thrice. The lights piercing through the canopy above became bright. Too bright.

She would cover her eyes, but there’s a girl in them so all she can do is just shield them with her eye lids….

Darkness.

Noise?

“Ellie!

Wha..  
  
“Ellie!”  
  
Wisps of light float into view as her vision comes back to her. Their inside, ceilings with leafy light fixtures just below her range. More importantly though is the figure that’s increasingly invading said vision. Antenna glowing brightly, soft sparks that speak to her. They say worry and concern and OH THANK GOD YOUR ALIVE.  
  
“Hey Beth.”  
  
“We were so worried for you!”

Inching up from her prone position, she feels gentle hands on her torso and back. They’re deftly avoiding the base of her wings, though the front is a very different story.  
  
“Beth.”  
  
“Sorry, sorry…had to try right?”  
  
There’s a shy smile, like she’s been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Though, the accurate term would honestly be a hand on the honey pot. Gently shaking, the bee looks over at one of the dedicated members of her small hive. Purple hair that covers their yellow neck. Long wings and purple accents. Blue eyes. Beth. Always reliable.  
  
She’s going to get punished for that.  
  
“How long have I been out?”  
  
“A couple of days, my queen.”  
  
“Fuck, well that explains why I’m sore.”  
  
Memories of what had happened. The feeling of goosebumps as she recalled her possession into the tree. Hexagonal holes in her skin tensed as she recalled the moment. Noticing Beth to her left, she realized that the girl was not all the way there. Her eyes glazed over as her hair started to waver, wings chittering in agitation.  
  
Right.  
  
More gas poured out. This time it took a more concerted effort. But it’s enough to get the girl to calm down. 

“Sorry about that. Got distracted. You good?”  
  
“Y..yes my queen. A bit of a warning next time would be appreciated though?”  
  
There’s that smile again, though this time with more force. It’s an attempted reassurance to discuss something. Her feelings. She’s sure why it’s happening. She’s just not sure she likes it happening. Regardless, something is happening. Or rather something is off and as a result something is happening.  
  
“Where are Ann and Lee? They should be here by now.”  
  
Bingo. Eyes shift. Tongue tied. Something’s wrong. She can feel it.  
  
“That girl. You had her in your arms when you get teleported?”  
  
So that’s what happened. Someone saved her as they saw her free falling. They saved both of them. The girl…shit.  
  
“Where is she now?

Contrast to before. When Beth was the agitated one. Now she finds herself in that spot. Suddenly very aware of the lack of the girl’s presence, it’s small wonder she hadn’t released pheromones again.  
  
“…How’d you find her?”  
  
“I went into that cove we had found.” She looked over at Beth, her eyes wide as she recounted what had happened. “Felt…. compelled to walk and continue forward.” Minced words to prevent some understandable reactions. “Found her in a large crystal.”  
  
“What about the blood on your pants? What about the falling from the tree? There’s something else to this my queen, what-“  
  
“Beth.”

A queen’s orders are absolute to their hive.  
  
“I’m fine. The girl is hopefully alive. That’s all that matters right now.”  
  
A pause. Arms that have been supporting her even till now help her shift out of the bed. Legs swing down and graze the phloem floor. Standing upright is enough to really feel what’s wrong. Aches, dull and grey static that stiffen in musculature and creak her joints.  
  
“My-“  
  
“I’m alright, let’s just go slow okay?” An intentionally dazzling smile is enough to persuade her follower. Her hive. 

Metal rings scratch against the rod keeping the curtain aloft. Hallways painted softly in the setting sun remain the backdrop as they walk in silence. There are a few passersby this late into the day. Moments pass as she needs to pause every few steps. Joltik scutter across the wooden ceiling as cutiefly buzz to and fro.  
  
“Here we are. Room 2806”  
  
A hand draws back the curtains, folding fabric that hides the occupants in the room. Ann and Lee. Eyes draw towards her, their occupations bodies following suit. One set of ringed eyes, their owner clad in red chitin. Their eyebrows not bushy but a golden metallic V. The other who had sat up in attention was bigger. Bulkier, despite the large amount of space required for the first. He had blank eyes, a pale void that failed to express all that he had experienced. Shingled plates covered their main forearm, ending in two long claws. They had 2 other appendages, both ending in a similar claw. Hunched over, a similar pattern of shingled plates covered their back.  
  
It was nice to see them alright.  
  
“Ann, Lee. How are you?”  
  
“Doing well my queen.” Their voices chime in unison, one a high pitched twinkle almost like a crystal oscillating wildly, the other a dull growl emanating from the back of their throat.  
  
They know well enough…or Ann was spying on them enough to know that the question of whether or not she was alright was worth asking.  
  
“The girl is alive. The doctors looked at her. She’s a medical marvel. Looking at her genes and her body they think she’s from the before times. Course, some people can’t look at her right. Which is ridiculous, the girl’s a marvel! She’s-“  
  
“Ann, the queen.” Lee interjected.

“Right, right sorry.”  
  
They both stand and curtsey, modified by their abnormal bodies. Ann’s extended clavicles that supported the large dome that hosted her wings were somewhat at odds with the girls shorter, thinner stature. Her legs were bulky and armored, angular sharp chitin that looked more in place on a machine than a living creature. Her curtsey was quick, to the point.  
  
He had too much bulk. Too much armor. A large upper torso that extended, angled towards the ground, shingled with teal plates. His upper arms crossed over and connected within spaces of his talons. His lower two sets followed similarly, hands clasping together as his upper body leaned over.  
  
“You know Beth, you didn’t actually do that when I woke up.”  
  
A smirk crosses her face as both Ann and Lee synchronously look in amusement at the balk in the firefly.  
  
“Well I you see you just woke up and well ummm I request a pass?”  
  
“Request denied.”  
  
“…mother.”  
  
“Oh you’ll be calling me that and much more after we’re done my light.”  
  
A low rumbling chuckled resonates through the room, all of the room’s occupants sans the mystery girl turning towards the largest of the 5.  
  
“I believe the proper term here is you’re fucked.”  
  
Ann’s cackle of laughter cut through, her top-heavy torso toppling over in glee.  
  
“Keep that up and the both of you will be fucked as well.”  
  
Silence filled the room as cackles and rumblings were cut short, breath leaving them in an instant.  
  
“Who’s fucked now?”  
  
“Beth.”  
  
“…sorry.”  
  
Ellie’s gaze settled on all of them once more. From Beth’s hair twirling to Ann’s digits slowly coming together and separating to Lee’s statuesque stillness.  
  
“Let’s get down to business, shall we? Ann, how’s the girl.”  
  
It’s a request, not a question. Something she needs to verify. After that experience, she needs to know just exactly what happened. Who this girl is? If she was alright.  
  
“I peeked into her dreams a bit. Found this.”

The shelled dome on her back unfolds in half, the two pieces of her carapace splitting in the middle. 6 dots, 3 on each side, glow a bright teal as her strobe. Tension. Pressure. It’s always a peculiar feeling, something like an on coming headache yet localized into a gentle battering ram. A gentle but relentless force that she accepts into her minds eye.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Hazy winds fluttered through the villa’s streets, carrying scents of the forest and mountains ranges of faraway lands. Streets filled with people waltzing a harmonious step kick, high pitched chirps oft' forgotten notes' join the winds journey. Ethereal petals float as men and women alike step and slide on cobblestone: a cacophony of horns and ivory tiles soft directors. 

Flecks of dust and ashes join the polluted swill. Nicotine and sin entering his lungs. The brim of a soldier’s cap hides his war-worn gaze. Shoulders slump as a cloud of vapor intermingles with intermittent notes. A disgruntled smirk refuses to acknowledge the chastising voices of not dressing properly. He’s fine...even if his lackadaisical leg voices it’s disapproval in the mix. A grunt is all he’s willing to let go as the cheer and warmth permeates around him.

Steps on the cobble perk his ears. Well-worn leather straps patter into view. A hint of a grin threatens to plaster his face as he takes in what is likely going to be a hilarious sight indeed. There’s a red fabric spooling around her ankles that clashes horribly with those gaudy boots. Fixing that crick in the neck allows him a look at the nervous child in front of him. There’s fabric folded and bundled in her arms, though it’s far too big for herself.

“That dress looks terrible on you kid.” 

There’s little venom in his words as he regards his companion with fondness, shifting over on his perch to allow the girl to sit down. There’s a moment of hesitation as she coddles the fur linens in her hands.  
  


“C’mon kid, I ain’t going to bite.”  
  
The words are enough to stir her out of indecision...or maybe it’s precociousness. Gentle steps forward become a tumble, courtesy of a stumbling fool. His arms reach out to steady her before she collides with the ground, a snarl on his face contrasting a gentle touch. 

“Hey asshole, watch your step!”

The fool swivels towards him, clumsy steps surrounded by the aroma of liquor. His mouth opens, words travel through but don’t register. All he can hear is the snap of his hands, a cackling fire. Burley hands cascade into sand and gravel to meet his challenge. 

He’s chosen death it seems. A pity. 

A tug on his pants distracts him. Tears and cat’s eyes are almost enough to quell the flame in his palm. 

Almost.

Like his cigarette before, he flicks it haphazardly at the buffoon. Screams make the kid cover and hold her ears tight. A crouch is enough to bring him closer, level enough to wipe away streaming drops and sway her rising fear.  
  
“You’re a softie aren’t you kid.”  
  
The coat’s been forgotten in a dirt pile...but no matter. It’s still clean enough. Scarred digits drape the fur and fabric round her shoulders. It’s too big, going past her haunches easily and reaching her knees.  
  
“That coat fits good on ya kid, you should keep it.”

The petals flow more and more in the air around them. She’s half asleep, figures considering the time. Her mother must be in fits. She’s hoisted onto his back, heavy head on broad shoulders.  
  
“Alright kid, let's get you home. Sleep tight squirt.”

Pinks and purples and blues and yellow swim past like a river as her eyes open and shine in the light. The ground underneath him sinks into the open air, rivers of light and flowers and heat flowing past him in a flurry. Her pupils dilate and sigils and swirls form. He doesn’t even hear the chuckle in his own voice, everlasting warmth is all he can feel right now. Tiny digits reach out to the world, grasping for something to anchor onto.  
  
He can’t stop smiling.

“That’s right kid, open your eyes.”  
  
Geysers of crystal and whirlwinds of flame clash in the distance as the world swirls and rewinds. Forces of nature great and small clash and embrace and sprout. He can feel light pierce through the fibers of his spirit as the clouds crash into his physical being.  
  
“Open your eyes……”

“Open your eyes, Lisa.”

  
\--------------------------------------------------------

The pressure stops. All the occupants looking over to the girl laying prone.  
  
“What the hell kinda dream was that?” Beth said.  
  
“I believe our compatriot here has more to her than meets the eye, yes?”

More than meets the eye indeed.  
  
_Would you like to save your game?_

_ >Yes  
No _


	2. Ultra buzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3. It's going along nicely. If you stopped by...thank you.

Trainer id:????  
pokedex number:????  
gym badges:?????  
time played:?????  
Load save file?  
>Yes  
No

“So how should we do this?”

It’s the first question on everybody’s mind regarding the little one. She’s almost sure that Beth, Ann, and Lee are going through a similar thought process. She’s far too little to leave on her own. 

“Well, consensus and logic would dictate that the most straightforward option would be to put her into the government system for adoption.” Ann’s voice chirped. Ever the voice of sense.

“You saw the dream as well I, there’s no mistaking that posture.” Lee cut to the chase. It had always been one of his defining factors. Sure, he tended to use those proverbs and beat around the bush with mysticism but when push comes to shove, Lee was a Taurus in a china shop. 

Maybe she needed to lay off the proverbs and phrases. They confused her sometimes. 

“I believe that if we are to do anything, we should take the child to the elder. They will know what to do.” Beth said beside her. 

“Any objections?”

Hands rubbed against each other quickly as Ann and Beth both murmured to themselves. The Elders were cryptic ones indeed. They were some of the few Pokémon who seemed too powerful for humans to attempt to capture yet seemed fully willing to comply with the humans. Paradoxical as they were, it seemed fitting that they chose one of the farthest trees as a housing. The Jacket’s nest isle. One of the largest trees in the region featuring bark so rugged, it was akin to a rock. The tree was the host to one of the more isolated islands, said to be the host of one of the Hero’s first great battles. Visiting them one would be an arduous task, though the 4 had the luxury of doing so due to their respective positions. 

“I found the girl, I sho-“

A chorus cut her off, " You better not say go alone", " You are seriously deciding that going alone is a reasonable decision, especially given the circumstances", and "We travel as one."

“I figured as much. Alright. We go as a group then.”

Silence filled the room as each occupant likely thought about the decision. Hers were firmly stuck on her political duties. As an ambassador of Tortilse to the Jiada region, her duties were first most on dealing with the relations that the two areas had. This discovery, this child then... It could have a lot of ramifications. Someone who had memories of old, a child who predated the Pokémon. Someone who had the memory of the Hero. History and culture were both at stake here. Yet for the others, they too had a status quo to maintain. Lee as a warrior and protector of the city, Ann as one of the chief networking engineers. They had important jobs that weren’t easily abandoned. 

But this child was far more important. If Arceus were to deem fit that she venture into the abyss to find this girl, Lisa, then she must carry forth with the rest of their trials. 

“Ann, warn the league and the Isle that we will be on leave for the better part of the month. Lee, prepare yourself for the journey. I will take care of the affairs on the island. Beth, if you would be so kind as to prepare our things?”

The three stood at attention before giving their associated respects “At once my queen” before Ann and Lee departed.

Staring once more as the child slumbered, she felt…not compelled like before in the cave but the action, the need was there all the same. Maybe it was due in part to her body’s response but this child, this small child. She could only look in wonder. The sight of a child, one whose radiance that could not be felt by others. Yet she was so small, so innocent. So vulnerable.

“I do not know if the Elders will decree otherwise little one but rest assured. You will be kept safe. I swear it.”

Looking around the room, she could only see the grinning face of her maid. Frazzled and mysteriously warmed, all she could do was gently kiss this child. Her child.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little time had past since the queen had ordered us to depart. Ann had dealt with her colleagues. They knew enough of the network to keep it running while she was away with us. Beth had consulted with the island’s officials. There was outrage of course, much to Ann’s ever abundant chagrin. There was a loud sound, akin to someone imitating a balloon being filled by a water fountain.

“You can’t just up and leave! I implore you to think about the implications here! We’re already struggling to deal with the increased desire to visit the isle due to the championship season being over!”

He’s an elderly gentleman, something about one of his ancestors’ part of the exploration group that discovered the isle. Despite the situation, he seemed capable enough. Not calm like water, but he had the attitude of a tree. Resolute.

A rather annoying tree but still a firm one.

He could feel the retort from Beth. The tirade that was about to spew from Ann’s busy mouth when his queen cut both of them off quite simply.

“You haven’t heard our piece on why we’re going. It’s important Van Mill.”

“What is more important than your duties on this island? The citizens and the league are already out of sorts when you got injured, now you tell me you have some important business with the elders? For what?! A child.”

He moves too much or at least too much for someone his age. He does not see the chop with his arms, but it’s audible in his words.

His queen speaks once more. “Van Mill, I implore you to understand the situation. Yes, there is the issue of my previous absence that still needs to be accounted for I understand, but this ties into that.”

“A child. A child ties into you being locked in the hospital ward for a few days. What kind of-“

Chittering, the kind that would send most others skin crawling. “She’s from the before times.”

“I beg your pardon?!”

There’s that voice again. Loud and unnecessary. 

“I looked into her memories; she has a memory inputted into her. The hero is there. She’s from the before times, we’re sure of it” 

Pindrops. Saucer cracking onto the floor, little pieces of china bouncing in an angry raucous. 

“My word. That is…quite the bomb shell you have just dropped.”

His demeanour is different; his voice is quiet. Aghast. Good.

“She…that….but…”

Coughing to return the attention, as it always should be, back to herself. His queen speaks once more.

“We will visit the isles. The trip shouldn’t take long, it’s the after part I’m worried about.”

The child, she’s here too. Curled away beside my queen. I can’t see her, I can’t see much of anything. Yet he feels her. Feels her light next to his queen. Beth has told him much, described the aura of light around the girl that she sees sometimes. 

He can’t say for certain that it’s there that luminesce, but he can say for sure that he feels it. It’s warmth.

“Lee will keep me safe. Ann will show the Elders what we saw. Beth will go because we go as one.”

It’s not up for debate, as many things are not with his queen. 

There’s not much to say left. The council has been informed. The tree, the isles. They know something is going on. They depart.

Travel was going well. The trip has been made on foot. They would have flown/swam there but the child seems scared. That will change soon hopefully. There’s not much to say as they travel. The four of them can communicate whenever they wish internally and externally. The child though, she’s inquisitive yet quiet. Odd for one so young. He feels for her.

Lost in time, with no family. She can speak, people can understand her. But they do not understand her. Cries for help that no one can silence. Not that we would want to. She should cry. Cry for the things that she would not have again. Family. Friends. Life.

It would shape her, they could only hope to shape her into something strong. A blade that could cut through the roughness of life. 

As it stands though, the girl was calm. She was abrasive towards the others. He was not hurt by this (he was) yet it made sense. Himself and Ann, they were not regular. Beth’s wings and hair made her stand out just the same. His queen though, he was glad. The girl loved his queen like the rest did. Yet she loved her different. Beth loved his queen for her will. The ability to lead and take charge. Ann loved his queen for her mind, her ability to sway and persuade. He loved her for her spirit, the abode that never wavered despite life eroding it. 

The girl though, she loved her like a child would love their mother. His queen had noticed it surely, though the others would need more time.

If this child would be his queens then, then it would be his own. He would raise her right. To honor, to protect, to better herself day after day. That he promised.

A promise he would have to keep starting now.

“Someone approaches. Protect the little one.”

He rushes forward, the calm steeling his adrenaline into valves and muscle, ready to pounce, strike, protect. Ann’s far away now, hovering up. Beth is as well, far back. HIs queen has already bounded away. Quicksilver wings sore from the abuse her body had undergone. Yet her bees, the little ones buzzed around her violently. She would not be harmed, the same as the child.

Pain. A mass as big as his body rocks him off the ground, skidding across water. Instinct and training force him to jut his arms forward, talons stabbing into the ground to give him purchase. 

They’re heavy. Big. Churning wings make tremendous amounts of noise. Loud exhales and grunts. Their body is carrying a lot of weight. Bones and ligaments crack in intimidation. It has bones. It has conscious thought. 

It’s closer to his queen than he would like. 

Heavy footsteps. He can feel the ground shake, the water rippling. He needs to go faster. Water builds up in his body. Plates open outward as pressure builds. He needs to keep his feet grazing the water to give him a sense of where he’s going. Water jettisons out of his arms, his back. Four lower arms steer him, give him balance. He’s curving around, like a ball on a string, towards the pivot. His queen. He cuts the gas just in time to block a heavy jab. His feet planted in time to take the swing and swing he will. Around and around as his left plates smash into it’s face just as he comes down with his other hand, venomous talons in an overhead swing. 

Nothing. No effect.

Steel armor. Audible wings. Claw. 

Claw? 

They grasp one of his arms tightly in a vice. Water bursts from his opposite elbow to land a blow in an attempt to make him let the fuck go.

It does, pincers grappling into the underside of his arm give way to open air. It’s incredibly pai-no. Calm. Frustrating. It’s frustrating. 

It’s frustrating that this fucker didn’t go down in one shot.

He’s getting rusty. 

The little one needs better protection then that.

He’ll have to work harder, way harder for that. 

Energy collects in his limbs once more, a rippling aqua blade around his plates and a silver tinge around his talons. He centers his mind, focuses his will and charges once more.

He gambles. One hand swings upward. It’s caught in a vice grip.

Good.

His second arm swings. It’s caught. 

Jackpot. 

He must be smiling because his opponent has realized their folly. No matter. He has been caught. Lower arms reach forward in an x, slicing his foe in the chest. A scream of agony is his reward. 

No blood. No viscera. His thoughts of the enemy are confirmed. Steel type. Claws mean his selection is even smaller. Claws that dig under and over.

Scizor. 

Pressure builds in his forearm once more while his summoned weapons dissipate. Immediately, he let’s loose two torrent fueled punches coming towards each other, his legs reaching forward pulling his center of gravity off kilter. Does this one have experience?

No.

The two swings are off mark by quite a bit. A claw grips the top of his plates and lurches downwards. His legs had already brought him to a tipping point and his opponent intends to be the force that moves the lever. 

His body tilts downward but he still has a surprise. His four lower arms catch his weight, talons poking deep into damp soil as he brings the unharmed hand up with a jet of water.  
It’s a devastating blow to the gut that forces his opponent off the ground and away, his skidding body creating the necessary ripples to feel the motion. In an instant he’s bursting towards him. His knee catches onto the downed foes crotch. It’s covered by that same exoskeleton that he had been banging and slashing at all fight. His forearm plate smash against their chest, preventing an escape. His talons press into the neckpiece, a threat.

“You have lost. Forfeit.”

Their chest rises a bit underneath his pressure. A sigh.

“Man, for an old geezer you hit hard.”

“Forfeit.”

“Fine, fine. I forfeit.”

There’s a masculinity to his voice, deep and aggressive. It’s scratchy though, something he’d expect to hear from a singer than a combatant. The elders have swapped guards again. Someone much younger and ruder.

He'll never understand those elders.

He releases his pressure and stands up over his foe, one arm extended to give the younger man a help up. 

“Man didn’t expect to see an old guard around here so early. What do you guys want with the elders anyways?”

His queen speaks for the first time.

“We come with a child.”

There’s a choked breath as the elder’s young guard guffaws in laughter. 

“You came with a child?! Holy-“

“Language.” His queen cuts the crass man off before he can say anything rude.

“Holy fucking shit!” Never mind, he’s still crass. Just a switch to their mother tongue, one that the child doesn’t understand. “I can’t believe it. You old fucks had a kid! I can’t believe you even got it up, let alone managed to use it. Don’t you pricks have a stick up your ass to create that prim and proper straightness. Or did you use that shit to get off?”

Pearls of tears follow peals of laughter as the younger guard continues to laugh hysterically at the five. The little one seems distraught. Very distraught. Unsure of the noise. He’s sure though, sure that he’s about to step on the mans throat again to stop that incessant laughter when-

“My, my is that you Anthony?” It’s not who he expects to speak. Of all the people, it’s Beth. “Do you still talk to your mom? I haven’t talked to her in ages.”

That saccharine overtone. A candy veneer to coat poorly hidden disdain

“I wonder if she knows just exactly what kind of language you’re using, especially on your elders.”

“We don’t ha-have to go th-there. Right Auntie Beth?” People wonder why Beth is the favourite of his queen’s 3 loyalist subjects. This is why.

“Now be a dear and let us through.” Cowed in an instant. He’s in love as he has been with all 3 of them for so long. 

“Honestly I still don’t understand this need of traditionalism with you guys, no offense Lee.” There’s none taken. His silence speaks enough for him as the firefly continues. “Seriously, we live in the modern age! Ann has psychic powers. We can create literal stop points via digital space time. Do we really to travel on foot into a mystical tree island that’s already inside of a remote island?”

No one answers. They’ve had this conversation thousands of times. It’s more of a ritual than anything. Speaking of rituals….

Voices croon around them “Who comes to this island, home to the elders.” 

“We five come to the island, visitors from the far-off land.” His queen speaks once more, her voice loud and confident in the face of required mysticism.

“What purpose do you 5 have here?” The voices are distinct, as they always have been. One masculine, one feminine. 

“We bring a child, Lisa.”

“A child? We did not think you would conscript one so young nor did we hear news of an egg laying.”

“The child is not ours nor are they a conscript.”

“Then why do you bring it before us?”

“I will show you. Please open your minds.”

“We acknowledge this request, proceed with caution.”

“Ann?”

“Of course, my queen.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“We see. That is quite the discovery.”

She cannot even believe these two gigantic elders. Quite the discovery? QUITE THE DISCOVERY? There’s a child who has connections to the past. The before times! Before even Pokémon! She’s surprised the damn things aren’t even knocked over by the kids energy levels! 

Stupid kid needing her to wear an energy dampening shield. An. Energy. Dampening. Shield. The kind of shit Machamps had to wear to make sure they didn’t hulk out and destroy stuff. Here she is needing to reverse engineer that shit (thank you dark web!) and than needing to wear contact lens versions to see properly.

Least it makes her eyes look cooler. Well cooler anyways. She’s got the coolest eyes out of the four if she does say so herself….okay her queen does but that’s beside the point. Where was she?

Oh yeah. Stupid gigantic elders. The frigging things should feel her energy. They might not be psychic types like she has she remember reading something about their mystical ultra dimensional energy or whatever. That must make them sensitive to such immense forms of energy. 

Or maybe instead of being sensitive….they don’t notice the energy since it’s so small compared to them. 

It would make sense in theory; they are quite large beings with ultra beast energy (had the scientific community been that lax that day? Ultra Beast. What simplistic naming for a phenomena of this level. Their naming scheme to make things accessible to the public was rather simplistic overall. A grand demonstration of powerful abilities catalyzed by condensed energy? Z moves. The ability to alter reality at local level and create the perception that Pokémon were much larger, to a point where the alteration can make certain changes forms? Dynamax and Gigantamax. Speaking of the elders….

“The child has an amount of energy around it not unlike our own.”

Yeah that’s putting it…wait what.

What do you mean not unlike your own? It feels very different. It’s almost tangible. It knocked her out the first time she felt it and she’s pretty damn sure Lee felt it. Lee’s blind and he felt it. It’s inconceivable to her how Beth was able to deal with it considering her abilities…

Experiments for a later date.

“That is why we come to you elders, for your advice on the child.”

She’s positive that Ellie is cool, calm, collected, and close to catastrophic cursing right now. Okay maybe that last bit is here secretly hoping and projecting but that’s beside the point.

“What advice do you wish to gleam from us?”

“Surely you see the impact a child from the before times poses. A child who is that connected to the past is important to understanding our place.”

“We acknowledge their importance, yet you seem to have come here for a separate purpose.”

Maybe they are psychic type. Wait no….she’s pretty sure when they did the dex tests on the two, they were actually more akin to fighting types. Then how…why…

“The four of you are quite obvious, despite your intentions. We saw the maturation of the guard and have seen you all grow sturdy throughout your time. Yet, you are still simple.”  
She was not simple are you kidding? Simple. Simple?! She was half tempted to show these elders the butt kicking of a lifetime!

“Refrain from your anger, that was not meant as an insult.” Guess everybody was just as peeved as she was at that. “Just merely how you are. The four of you are simple in mannerism. Alike. Similar. Predictable. You came here to visit us not about the child but whether or not you should feel guilty for raising a child.”

Nope. Nuh uh. These interdimensional bugs must be psychic types. No way in H-E-Double Honedges were these guys not psychic types. Well okay maybe…they are a bit more right than she’d like to admit. Still though, it’s not like all four of them…no that’s not true either. She knows for a fact that her queen would love to raise the child. Lee’s been guarding both much more fervently than he would if it were just the queen (and isn’t that saying something). Beth…

Beth? “You know, everybody here has been saying the child or little one or kid right? She has a name. We know her name. It’s Lisa. Please use it.” Yup, there’s Beth. Right on queue, or well not specifically on queue. She can never guess when it’s going to happen, but she can tell it will. The way her wings flutter as she’s getting antsy. Her toe tapping on the ground in a rapid rhythm. 

Oh, her queen is paddling her tonight for that. 

“Our apologies.” They can apologize? They understand that feeling? Shame and regret? “Lisa. She has power and you understand that. She has connection to your history and your land. This land we have helped build, and that you have been raised by, would benefit from her being under our care.”  
Nobody else wants to chime in?

Arceus man.

“So, what makes you think we can take care of the kid?”

“Ann!”

“What? I’m just asking a question.”

A feeling of odd proportions. Like some kind of ancient rust smell entering into the nostrils pauses everyone. She can see Lee straighten. Her queen is scared. Beth…stop bouncing and jittering.

“The matter you speak of is why we think you can. That you are asking for the ability to do so. You would not do so if you didn’t believe you were not qualified. So now we ask of you. Why are you still here?”

Well, damn that’s about as cryptic of a shut up she can imagine those two giving. She’s thankful of the opportunity to leave. The roach’s scent was starting to really mess with her…..and the mosquito’s biceps….

Arceus after this malarkey they’re in for a long stay in her queen’s bedroom aren’t they. Fuck. She could use one of those right now. 

The 5 start to exit out. The cavern has always confused her. It’s a very awkward structure for her. The rock like wood should be reflective enough for her radar, yet it’s spongy. It absorbs her waves. It messes with her perception of the place when it surrounds the cavern of this little hideaway. Well aside from the giant hole in the top of this small little portion of the island. The lights shining through rather wonderfully. She wonders once more what Lee sees through those defunct optic sensors of his. The little sandy trail they must follow is another asinine part. It wavers, bends, and it’s not of a trail as it is a wasteful precaution of time. Yes it does create that ambient travel into another world aspect…but when half of it stops and you reach the shore line (is it really a shore if it’s always connected to another land mass) it just becomes a piss poor battle field for their “guard” to showcase “honour” and “tradition”. No offense to Lee of course (she’s pretty sure she’s said it before, but this is one of those things she can’t leave it alone.)  
Regardless, they’re out of the island. None of her hive have reception. She does, thank the lords. Barely any…but it’s enough for her eye lights to ring. 

“You got signal red?”

“Course I do Beth, course I do.”

“Well then, call the council. While you’re at it, call the government. We need to get some adoption papers.”

“Of course, my queen.”

Would you like to save?

> Yes  
No  
Saving now.


	3. Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is smut. You can skip it if you want.

Trainer name:?????

Trainer id:4?????  
pokedex number:?????  
gym badges:?????  
time played:?????

Load save file?  
>Yes  
No

The trip back from the jacket isles takes way longer than she would like. Much longer, too much longer. Way too long. If they could actually fly back at this point it'd be easier but her Queen's wings aren't enough to carry Lisa and Arceus knows she and Ann can't do it. Lee doesn't even have wings. He has those water jets. Hmmm, those water jets are very good at pushing the right way and- focus.

Focus on getting home. Then focus on all the way they can kiss and suck and make her-FOCUS.

Damned Ultra Beast pheromones. Those assholes knew exactly what they were fucking doing. She knows for a fact that they know how to fuck (a brain bleaching moment if it wasn't incredibly hot at the time coming from her Queen's mouth) and what their pheromonal shit does to normal people. Stupid fucking hormones....

She needs to put her brain's attention on something else. Like Lisa. Wait no, not like that. It's just...

Lisa. Her queen's adopted child. Effectively the hive's child.

Her child.

She was going to be taking care of a child.

Is it weird that her dreams are coming true and that she's very excited? She's astronomically excited.

That's not weird right?

She's going to be a mother. She's. Going. To. Be. A. Mother!

Okay maybe not a biological mother but she's going to be taking care of Lisa. She could dress the girl up in cute clothes. Take her to school. Watch her fall in love. The girl wasn't a hybrid like they were, but she would love her all the same. They all would. She would love her like she would love her Queen. Pay attention to her like she would pay attention to her Queen. It's very hard not paying attention to her Queen (her horniness) and the child.

Wait that came out wrong. Not like she was horny for the kid just....

She needs to get her thoughts in order.

It's so hard though! Her Queen did the thing. The confident power walk. Heels in front of each other, her chest squared and framed by her wonderful, wonderful wings. The same kind of walk she's doing right now in front of her as they walk towards their home. She looks sexy okay? She'd hurry up and try to jump her Queen right now but she's holding Lisa in her hands right now...

Lee owes her a favor, right?

She makes her way over to the big loveable blind warrior. "Hey Lee, can you do something for me?" It's a whisper, small and quiet but it's low enough that her Queen and Ann probably won't hear it.

"Wha-" It's a low grumbly thing that gets cut off with a quick peck on the cheek. He's cute when he blushes like that, his composure dropping like a bird with an iron ball. His flailing of a distraction to place Lisa in his arms. It's very cute. Seeing the usually unflappable man cradle the slumbering Lisa in his arms. Like a proud and confused father. She'd take a pic but no phone (damn you, tradition!).

"Thank you, Lee!"

With Lisa's weight off her, she can fly quickly towards her Queen. It's a simple matter to quickly latch onto her Queen's arms. She can feel her tense. Muscles squeezing in her Queen's arms, a hive being controlled and placated as to not attack, march, sting, protect.

"Beth what are you, where's Li-"

"In Lee's arms. It's very cute. But right now, what's more important is when we get home."

That's the look she wants. That slight misstep before her walk becomes way more pronounced. The look in her eye that she's been wanting and craving for the past 2 hours.

"Y'know, clinging to my arm without telling me is going to get you in trouble."

"I'm aware."

"Like how aware you were every time you spoke out today?"

"Yes, my queen."

"You are in for a world of trouble."

"I can handle it."

Arceus, tonight cannot come quick enough.

\----------------------------------------

Full. Pain. She's so fucking full. She's made a mistake. She's made so many mistakes. Her queen was quick to work and she's being made an example of right now. She's clenching around the dildo and it's wonderful and please for the love of all that is good continue the buzzing!

"Coming again so quickly? Tonight's, going to be long for you."

She'd respond normally with some kind of retort, something, anything to speak her mind to her Queen. All she has though are muffled words covered in her drool, squirming movements that were entirely too restricted, and eyes that were begging for more.

  
She can hear the laborious breaths of Lee behind her.

Her vision had gone black with white creeping near the edges of it. That's not a good sign, right?

"My light, I was asking you a question."

Shit. What was the question? She wasn't listening. Oh god what was the question....  
  
Fuck.

Fuck shit fuck oh fuck.

It's..fuck.

It's vibrating way worse (it's just hitting the right places and it's fucking everywhere!)... and it's moving. It's moving? Oh. fuck it's moving.

Oh fuck IT'S MOVING. It was already well in place before and fuck. She's clenching harder on it now because she really, really wants it to buzz harder and touch everything and please she's been a good girl mistress just, please don't do that thing again to her tits.   
  
Respite.   
  
A brief respite as that dildo in her cunt stops fucking moving. It's still buzzing mind you. Lord is it still buzzing. But it's not going deeper, and her tits are untouched thank fuck. She's very happy (she's very unhappy, Arceus please!)

"I will ask again my light; would you like to stop?"

It's not a mercy. It's not a pity. It's confirmation. She has to remind herself of that sometimes, that her queen isn't viewing her as weak. Just normal. That even if she were to back out, to use their safe gesture, she wouldn't be ridiculed as weak.

She can't shake her head as much as she would like. Not for a lack of trying, just her hair is tied up to the ceiling. It's painful to shake but she can handle it. Her left wrist is encircled, captured in a jeweled bracelet. The other much the same. Grasping, feeling the fibrous rope holding her wrists in place, she tugs thrice on her left. She's fine. She can handle it.

Bring it on.

"Wonderful. How about you my blade? Still think you can last?"   
  
"O...of course my queen. Anything for you." Lee. Arceus damned, Lee's a pleaser.

She hasn't noticed that the buzzing had stopped. It's still making its presence felt but it's not buzzing maddingly. Just giving her that nice full feeling. Nice...Full feeling? No it's...something else.

ANN.   
  
Fucking WHY NOW. It's. Shit. Fuck. Oh, Fuck that's so good. Little tickles on her nips. Energy gathering almost even penetrating through the flesh. Ann's gotten so damned good at this. It's like there's a tongue is there. It's surrounding her tits. It doesn't have that wetness of saliva to it, just warmth and softness. Lips. They suckle and press and flipping hell THAT IS NOT FAIR. THEY ARE DOUBLE TEAMING HER AND BOTH OF THEM ARE ACROSS THE FUCKING ROOM. You should not be able to- FUCKING SHIT OW!

"Pay attention please my light."

Okay so Ann can spank her from across the room now. That's... new.

"For your inability to pay attention and your little outbursts today, you'll receive 10 spanks. Hard. Count them."

Hard? How the fuck are they going to be ha-SHIT FUCKING OW.

Ow fuck what the shi- FUCK. That hurts, what the hell! Her ass already hurts from sitting on her heels all night. AGHHHHH. Okay that's two. Just 8 more to SHIT. 3. It's hard to draw air, she's breathing harder and har- FOUR FUCK. 6 more just six more. Fuck it hurts so good. Is she...yeah that's, that's relaxing. It feels like someone is rubbing circles in her ass. Crass but it's so comforting against the fire that have been hailing down on her. It's enough for her to almost FUCKING FUCK OW. FIVE. FIVE. LEFT. TO. SHITTY ASS SIX.   
  
God that one hurt. Are they getting harder? They feel like it. She's glad the dildo isn't rumbling right now cause she's fairly certain that if it were she'd probably have cum FUCK. SEVEN. Seven motherfucking hits to her ass it's not going away, it stings like a bitch.....oh fuck that feels good.

Wait...she did this a little right before the last one too right? Yeah Ann did this lovely smothering motion on her backside and it felt warm and soothing and- FUCK.   
  
Okay that's 8. That' s definitely 8. 8 slaps to her ass and she really, really just wants the next two to come now okay? Listen. If those next two come now she might get a chance to come again and again and that'll be fine and she won't have to deal with this again maybe tonight. Just two more. It's just tw-ONE! ONE MORE. Her ass hurts so god damn. She feels like it's hotter than curry. Would that make these wonderful motions that Ann's making her blowing? Blowing and curry huh....man if her ass is curry she really wishes someone would eat it....maybe she could blow Lee while they're at that. Get a real spit roast going for her queen to enjoy... When's the last one coming? She suspected the last one would take a while but-  
  
There. Fuck there. Oh god that one felt good. Not good like puppies and rainbows just....good. It's satisfying. She feels like she just ran a marathon and that adrenaline of finishing is really in her system and god does she really want to get finished now. She's all pent up and-

THE FUCK?  
  
WHY'D THEY CONTINUE? Her eyes turn wide as she turns to the pair causing her dilemma. They hurt her and continued. Why'd they continue? Shouldn't they have stopped at ten? Her queen is looking at her sternly and Ann is making that face of...wonderment. Wonderment? She's getting punished. Wait no that's her face of "science". She's not some fucking experiment where they do a fucking countdown and wait for a...result. They're waiting for her to count it.

The order was to count.

Ann smacks her ass again. It hurts...but she's not sure what hurts more right now, her ass or her pride. It's her ass for the record but it's closer than she'd like to admit. It's a small enough motion for her to do. Her thumb closes over her fingers as she grips the rope in her right hand. One.

She holds her breath and the second spank hits harder than she was expecting. She hadn't cried from the first ten, but now seemed like the time where she was going to. She feels them, little pinpricks of pressure seeping out of the corner. Two tugs on the rope. Two tears spilling. This one's way different from the first ten. It's got more sensation to it; pinprick points that sting way more than the earlier ones. It's very much like a hand...to a scary degree.

There's that soothing stroking again. It cups and conforms to her butt. It's not degrading. She doesn't feel like an object or some piece of meat. She feels loved. Cherished. There's bit of pinch to this stroking, a caress of the thumb that goes a lot deeper than she'd expect a non-tangible force to deliver. If she could see her ass up close, she's sure there would be an indentation...and a lot of marks. It's comparable to a stove top almost, burning circles red hot from the sting of a frying pan.

Slap! That one was audible. The others while satisfying had a more muted tone. That last one though? A lot more noise. 3 tugs. Bleary eyes turn to see the occupants of the room. Her queen is enjoying herself, watching her favourite sub got humiliated like this. Lee, the queen's ever loyal blade, is grunting gruffly in his corner. He looks like he's about come undone (she's very close as well). Ann is watching, the executioner of this day's delectable torture. A delightful, sadistic smile. She usually only gets that when seeing her or Lee cry out in sweet agony.

Did she cry out and not know? It's possible, her vocal cords had already been torn rotten from screaming all night. What's one more muffled sound to a silent cacophony?

F.o.u.r. It came and went quickly but she can still feel the effects, the marks that'll fade as the morning comes. Those ten first slaps must have been a good warm up cause these feel very different from the last. If that last one had been disruptive, this one was deadly. Precise. They had been hailing down from different places, but this one felt planned. Pronounced.

She's not really sure what's going to come next. The last 14 had already been torturous enough, enough that her motor has been fully cranked. She's purring harder than a jet engine motorcycle. There's going to be permanent teeth marks in this gag, though it's better than explaining a divot in the bottom her lips.

Clunk.

Behind her. It's behind her. That's not a noise she associates with Ann's powers. Or well it's not one she would assume is completely Ann. There's a bit of a high pitched frequency, the kind that she associates with radio static in her upper registrar. Tinges of that followed with clunking, long and hollow. A rattling that makes her excited for things to come...and worried knowing that for the foreseeable future she's not going to be able to sit down.

The queen's order are absolute though. She checks the rigidity of her restraints, loose enough now that she can comfortably bring them down. And down she will. Still on her knees, she lowers herself as dictated by routine. Her hair comes loose as her left cheek comes to rest on the floor, her back arched, her ass up and out. She's waiting for the lurch of the cables to draw her hands back, to give her the maximum amount of bearable discomfort. Her hands draw back slowly, bringing her shoulder with them as she's drawn backwards. It was familiar this pose, her queen's long time favourite. Something about wanting to somehow keep her in this pose forever when they were younger, less experienced.   
  
It had happened, yet it didn't feel like much.......  
  
Could the paddle hurry up? She's reminiscing about something long ago. If she has enough time to reminisce, they have enough time to finish their rally. It's not clunking anymore. It's probably behind her. She's looking up. That's the thing to do right now, look into her lover's faces as she awaits her punishment.   
  
Forgive her for being excited, she's been naughty.

**THWACK.**

Her body convulses forward, a scream that would shatter windows neutered by a simple red ball. She can't see, she can't. All she can see is red flowers petals in her peripheral. Sweat drips down her forehead, her body aching from the abuse it's received. It's hell. It's heaven.

It's a shame that her lips are empty. She could really use something there right now. Just push her over the precipice into the unthinking abyss.

There's something visceral about this moment. She's acutely aware of everything yet numb to it all. Her chest sagging forward, rising as she tries to claim air through blocked entrances. Her knees are roughed up, pushing forwards and back on the clean floor all night, paying the price so that her body can feel forbidden ecstasy's again. Her pussy. Wet. Aching. Empty. Her wrists are stiff, sore from hanging. Her left hand, the rope. She tugs 5 more times. What shall the 6th be? More physical? Psychic force?  
  
Choking.

Choking? Nails graze her flesh as her neck fits comfortably within the groove of her queen's hand. So they're doing this today. Interesting. Fingernails press deep, promising a sweet release. Of air. Of pleasure. Of existence.

Only something's wrong. She can feel it. Her gag. She's gagged and choking should make her gag even more tight. Then why is it loosening? She can feel the tension slip away, the purchase that it should have loosening all at once. Well, that won't do. She's keeping it in there. She was ordered to by her queen.   
  
The same queen who's holding her neck. Firm. Her body, it's rising. Her queen is kneeling in front of her. Her queen shouldn't be kneeling. It should be her kneeling for her queen.

Lips press into hers, her queen's lipstick staining hers as she feels the ball in her mouth give way. Nope. Even if it's her queen trying to take it out, she's not letting it out of her mouth. Her queen needs to order it out.

The visage of her queen retreats, her eyebrows quirked but frowning. She can't say nothing about it really. Her queen has given her the order to-

"My light, release the gag please"  
  
As she was saying, her queen has ordered her to release the gag. It falls from her mouth, harness and all. She's still pent up. Excited. Ready to go...  
  
Lips. Her queen's lips now unobstructed by a silly thing like a gag are now fully completing their conquest. There's nothing standing between her queen and her mouth.

Just like there's apparently nothing standing between that chastity belt and her nethers.  
  
Fucking hell really?

She wants to moan her frustrations but really, there's nothing stopping her fate.

Fuck.

The belt clicks together. One restraint lost...one gained.

Can she have the ball gag back?

She's about to protest when she hears words that she dreads every time they have a session.   
  
"Sleep."  
  
No, no, no. Fuck no. She wants to have more fun. She...wants...to...show...her...queen a....good time.

A kiss is the last thing she remembers before the sweet blanket of night passes over her.

_Would you like to save your game?_

_ >Yes  
No _

  
_Saving progress now._


	4. Reversal

Trainer name:?????

Trainer id:4?????  
pokedex number:?????  
gym badges:?????  
time played:?????

Load save file?  
>Yes  
No

It’s early morning and quite frankly she’s way too tired for this right now. She has no idea how Beth is still alive and kicking after last night (for someone so small, you’d imagine last night would have drained her to the point of a full day’s sleeping but nope, miss firefly is ready to go faster that light travels in water.)

Lee’s visibly exhausted yet he’s trying to hold firm to his beliefs and honor systems. Remarkable honestly, given his actions last night. How long had he held on the precipice, by how much was able to contain due to that iron will of his? She might have to do more detailed tests in the future.

Her queen though of course, is the outlier. She looks like she has about as much as energy as she appears, which is to say, not much. Even her mini swarm which would be buzzing about to try and gather nutrients or energy for their beloved queen is more or less complacent. Placated. She’s never fully understood the effects of a hormonal overdose that post coitus is bound to bring about. This is the most distinctive moment she’s witnessed though, since the hive seems to be even less active than usually. There’s no wafting scent of pheromones cascading around the room making them all antsy, just a simple layer permeating around her. Speaking of things around her…

The girl. The girl is content. She’s fully aware that both Beth and her queen are insistent on calling her Lisa, but she can’t come to terms with that just yet. They don’t even know of the adoption request will go through or not. Are they qualified to take care of the child? Absolutely, she has no doubts about that. But there’s that lingering percentage that life, that something will take the child away. She’s not going to cling to the child just yet.

It’s easier to call her child then to grow attached and have her heart wrenched.

Either way, the child is in the room. Awake but surprisingly aware of the peace. She’s not crying for attention like she thought a child of her age would. Rather she’s complacent. Watching. She seems to have a fondness for her queen (how could she not) and surprisingly, Beth. Well that’s not surprising, Beth is quite the charmer, the surprise comes from how quickly they’ve grown attached. The child seems to be clinging to the two when she isn’t waiting patiently in her little chair. Like right now, when breakfast is about to be served. She could use breakfast quite honestly. Last night took a lot out of all of them and it is identifiable in spades.

It’s somewhat pedestrian for all the glamor, you would expect high class chefs or grandiose bustling, yet it’s a nuclear family morning. Well not nuclear, that implies radiation or normalcy, paradoxical in it’s comparison. Domesticated doesn’t really fit either with how their unit operates. Low key is the term that Beth had used to describe it and she could not agree more with that. Compared to the hustle of chefs and papers, this was acoustic. Orange juice and various doughy breakfast items. Everyone had their own favourites to consume and she was no exception. A simple egg and green onion pancake with some bits of pan-fried meat. Enough to get her going throughout a lazy Sunday morning.

She’s keeping a proverbial ear of course to the varying happenstances of the world at large around them. Her antenna sensitive to the information passing via radio. Like that for instance, that’s an interesting little note.

“My queen, I’m going to turn on the news. I think Lee would want to hear this.”

  
A wave of her queen’s fingers is all that she needs to comply. A blackened surface framed by hexagons comes to life. The news. League news.

A man in a stuffy looking suit stands next to his casting partner, though standing next doesn’t seem appropriate here. His partner towers over him, at least he would normally from the looks of it. Large, gold plated, and bandaged, his partner looks more fit to be in sandy dunes then a casting desk. Yet here they are

“And welcome back from that great commercial break!”   
  
A bumper underneath the blond man reveals his identity, though his voice is well known enough amongst casual and die-hard fans alike. Chuck Reginald.  
  
“That’s right Chuck, we’re in for quite the exciting match today.” His partner, a Cofagrigus, stares into the camera as an unseen mouth hopefully moves as it emotes. The bumper underneath him reveals his identity. Mauro Miner. “The Jiada Pokemon League has decided on an exhibition match. The frozen fool Chad Swamps versus the up-and-coming dragon knight Sophia Neferati! A woman after my own heart that one.”

“I thought we’re supposed to keep our personal lives under wraps Mauro.”  
  
“We are, but of course, this one’s hard to lay beneath the sand. Hailing of course from my hometown, Sophia’s a one of a kind dragon trainer making her potential Gym Leader debut.”

  
The image of the two bantering shifts over to an infographic. A still image of a rather impressive looking dragon woman. A Kommo-o. She’s wearing what appears to be a white athletic uniform with red accents. Though the most impressive thing is not what she’s wearing, but what’s she adorned with. Scales, large and yellow that cover her forearms and head. If one didn’t notice, she would appear more like a freak accident at a cymbal factory rather than a strong competitor.  
  
“You bet Mauro. She’s been making quite the noise. Her performance in this years League championship has garnered her quite the following. It seems today her chance to make it big!”  
  
“Make it big indeed, but she does have some cold competition in front of her.”  
  
Sophia’s image quickly shift downward as the two announcer talk, bringing a more cartoonish looking fellow. With blue hair spiked up into a single point, ice crystals jutting out of frostbitten skin, and large talons, the image would look almost scary if the face that was made wasn’t dopey.  
  
“Chad Swamps is no stranger to the spotlight. Fact of the matter, the guy craves it. Wanting to show the world his frigid style and impressive routine, Chad’s been a corner stone of the league’s gym leaders ever since he made his debut.”

  
“And he’s quickly going to be out of it. If this match is any indication.” Lee’s comments cut into the running bit from the T.V, his arms crossed as he faced the screen dead on. Not like he could actually see what was on the screen, just facing it as the source of the sound.  
  
“Yeah, those magazines about his dealing with those cross fellows right?” Beth chimed in, the most up to date on cultural happenstances of the four. “I thought those were just rumors meant to get clicks and buzz.”  
  
“Be that as it may, smoke invariably leads to fire.” Lee’s proverbs come in once again. “For someone who’s particularly one note, Chad’s bad publicity is bad news. Not only that, but he’s gotten more than a fair bit of slack from the league.”  
  
“That one is news to me, could you elaborate my blade.” We all stop as our queen finally decides to join the conversation. She had been dealing with placating the child, though news of league business must have caught her attention. Well now, all of our attentions.  
  
“Reports from the league indicate that more than half of gym challengers this year had shown up with an ice badge.” Lee said.  
  
Half the challengers had ice badges? “That isn’t all too out of the ordinary. With 3 paths, at least 1/3 of the challenges in theory should have an ice badge.” She mused out loud to the party. “How many challengers were there in the league then this year?”  
  
“Rotomi says 150+.” Beth answered after checking her phone quickly.  
  
Calculations in her head were easy. “150+ challengers…so 75+ challengers came with an ice badge? That’s… alarming.”

“So, scandals,” one of Beth’s fingers comes up, “plus easy numbers means that the League’s cracking down on this guy.”  
  
“That seems to be the case My Light.” Beth’s grin in response is a little too bright honestly, too bright in the morning anyways. “Though judging by the look of him, he’s not taking this as seriously as he should.”  
  
“…How so?” That got Lee’s attention. Someone not taking the league seriously always get’s his attention.  
  
With a finger towards the screen, Beth answers. “His submitted roster for the fight doesn’t include himself.”  
  
“I’m assuming you pointed at the screen.”  
  
“…My bad Lee,” sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, Beth looks flustered (as usual), “but yeah he’s not submitting himself to fight. Heck I don’t think he’s taking this fight seriously at all.”  
  
Looking over the team she had to agree. For an Alolan Sandslash and ice type specialist, this team wasn’t very ice type at all. A Mr. Mime (not even Galarian), Eiscue, and Azumarill. Even more notably, Chad himself is missing from that team. “Maybe he’s purely looking at this from a type perspective. Sophie’s a dragon type with a dragon type team. Ice and Fairy are good counters to that.”  
  
“If he did the bare minimum of research sure.” Lee took on that contemplative voice. “Sophie’s a strange one. She uses dragon types to great effect, but she’s used a lot of weaponry too. Aegislash, Bisharp, and Escavalier come to mind. She is a dragon _knight_ after all.”

“So, if she’s a dual steel type specialist, this guy’s a circus type specialist.”  
  
“That seems to be the case, yes Beth.”  
  
It almost seems like torture to watch the fight at this point. The outcome has been almost guaranteed long before it’s started. So why are they still watching this shit show? Why are they still broadcasting it?  
  
“It’s for publicities sake.” She’s caught of guard by Lee. She should honestly less surprised at this point…even if it’s ironic that a martial meathead caught the psychic off guard. “They can’t sack him if he’s done nothing wrong. However, there’s enough to evidence to warrant getting rid of him. Of course, he doesn’t know that.”  
  
“Or he’s too party happy to care.” Beth holds up her Rotom phone, specifically Chatter is enough to pull up videos and clips of him. Just the last night specifically. “If that posture is any indication, he probably partied hard last night, maybe too hard.”  
  
“Ladies and gentlemons,” The previously unattended T.V finally draws their attention again as Chuck’s boisterous voice roars back to life, “We have quite the unexpected twist for all you pokefans! Both of todays challenger’s have agreed to fight one on one!”  
  
“The two challengers will only be selecting one Pokemon from their submitted rosters.”  
  
“Sophia’s entering into the ring correct?” Lee queried though; it was more of a confirmation of a hunch rather than a legitimate question.  
  
“Yup and opposite to her is his Mr. Mime,” She can almost feel the frown etching itself onto her face from the venom in Beth’s words, “Riveting.”

“Mute the audio. Show me what’s happening.” Figures Lee would do that.  
  
She presses the button on the t.v remote and silence fills the room. A breath in and she lays her mind bare into the aether, wisps and waves flowing towards his mind. It tickles and tucks in, seeking purchase into space that represents him…and he answers openly. She watches not his eyes, but his body react to sudden visual clarity. Years of training causing his arms to only move once in response, inching up quickly before being brought back down by his side. It was…she’s not sure how to really place those feelings of that motion…but it reminds her that his sight is something that he once could get used to.

“Ann.”

She slipped up again. She’s still not used to that.  
  
“Sorry Lee.”

She returns her focus to the screen, watching as the battle unfolds. They’ve taken to observing the shoulder of Sophie. Large rounded scales bounce and rattle as she moves across the battlefield, dust clouds forming just in the corner as her dragging arm rakes through loose dirt. A rock formation comes into view from the left, a jutting spiral bigger than most tree trunks. The camera almost doesn’t stop in time as the dragon knight comes to a stop behind the pillar, letting her dragging arms fling dust freely in response. Before even a moment, they’re off again, reversed this time to watch as Sophie runs into the dust cloud of their creation. A jump and she’s soaring. Another rock acts as a point to bound off and the dust turns clear. The Mr. Mime uncovered in the center of the arena, dancing to entertain the crowd. Sophie’s body convulses. Once. Twice. Great arms clap together. A blue sphere shoots toward the opponent, energy streaming around air as it impacts the foe cleanly, dust and debris exploding from the impact point. Clanging Soul?

The Mr. Mime appears out from the epicenter unharmed. Five padded fingers cupping around an ear. The dragon turns towards Chad. He’s boisterous for a coward, not even willingly to throw himself into the line of battle.  
  
“Ann.”  
  
Right. The dragon knight shakes as long talons come to grips with another rock formation. Instead of jumping off, they simply decide to run down the slope towards the figure in the center. A leap is all they need to come crashing towards the Mr Mime, their dancing body the intended landing pad for a shaking beast. Their motion is halted in mid air, a shiny reflective surface making itself known to the audience and the dragon. Rather than be deterred, it’s a challenge. Sophie’s left-hand rears back mightily before thrusting forward. Air ripples around the contact as cracks splinter forward, shiny bits flying outward. Using the recoil, they land on their haunches away from the makeshift barrier. The two stand each other down, one breathing heavily from exhaustion, the other still rested.  
  
The Mr. Mime danced too much; they’ll pay for that.

  
Sophie pushes their assault forward again. 20 meters. There’s no defense that can be put up. 15 meters. The dancer’s only just starting to notice. 10 meters. Hands go forward to brace. 5 meters. Tired legs dig into the ground. Impact. A fist connects squarely, Mr. Mime’s floppy head reeling back from the force. Arms wave in futile circles to balance. The screen pans to the right, Sophie’s draconic muzzle entering into the frame as the knight’s larger tail whips around and smacks the opponent from behind. Another surge of pressure blocks the mime’s newfound forward moment, a punch aimed at his torso. Shame that it’s not enough. The dragon’s hands reach out to the flabby face, bringing it in to connect with a rising knee.

“I’ve seen enough, thank you Beth.” Lee’s words mark her cutting off the mental stream.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“Man that was a fucking shit show.” Cold air puffs out as the large white talons hang over knees. Despite what he look like out there, he’s more than sober. Fact of the matter, he’s fully awake and figuring out what his next step is. Thank fuck for the cold room. It would make this thinking harder in all honesty. “So, what know? I took the fall. Where’s my money?”

A stranger steps out of the shadow, garbed in white cloth and bearing a large cross on their shirt. Nothing too fancy, though in the middle of the cross is a weird marking. An X within a C.

“You did well…for a hybrid that is.” Even if he can’t see his face, the Sandslash is sure that there’s some kind of smirk there.  
  
“And you better pay up. Otherwise I’ll blow the lid off this whole operation.” This asshole better not fuck with him. He just gave up a shit ton of money for this…not like he wasn’t going to get it now but living the life of a gym leader earned him a pretty penny.

“Why should we?”  
  
“I beg your fucking pardon?”  
  
“Why should we? If you ‘blow the lid off’ the whole operation, that you took bribes to fall and paint the league in a bad light, the league would look bad regardless.”

He’s been had. Well, if he’s going to get dragged through the mud, he might as well go down swinging right? Sharpening his claws, the artic Sandslash accelerated towards the cloaked figure. Two hands swing outward before closing back in on their intended target.  
  
Only to find him gone.  
  
“See, you’re just a dumb filthy hybrid. You can’t even talk. Just pure animalistic rage. Pathetic. This is why our cause is just.”

He got played. He got played hard. Fuck those Team Cross bastards! He’s going to fucking demolish them!

  
“Goodbye Chad, though…no one will miss you.”

Goodbye? What the fuck did he mean….  
  
What? That stung….shit…losing…..conscios….  
  
  


_Would you like to save?_   
  
_> Yes_   
_No_

_Saving now._

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my twitter where I update stuff   
> https://twitter.com/khding1


End file.
